


Blooming

by foldedwish



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, lmao im sorry, minecraft au, my sleep paralysis demon suggested it, no formatting to be found, posted on mean girls amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedwish/pseuds/foldedwish
Summary: Janis has reached the end of her Minecraft journey, but she couldn’t have done it without Damian.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Kudos: 5





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2 hours without any planning, i’m sorry.
> 
> originally finished: February 24th, 2020

The spring breeze enveloped Janis in a kaleidoscope of scents as she stood there in the flower field. She closed her eyes and could feel the pull of petals, the beckoning of blooms. The memories of her journey with Damian coursed through her with resolute vibrancy.

_ “Let’s start a new world,” Damian suggested. _

_ But they were doing perfectly fine with their current world. Why make a new one? _

_ “Alright,” Janis said anyways. _

_ With a simple click, a glimmering light whisked them away on a new adventure. _

_ Janis opened her eyes to a breathtaking site. _

They had spawned, right here, in this forest of blossoms.

_ “Janis, where’s the roof?” Damian asked. _

_ She gave him a slight grin. “My house holds no limits.” _

_ “We need to sleep safely without the constant fear of mobs,” Damian said, sighing at her antics. _

_ “Fine, but I’m designing it too.” _

Janis traced her fingers along the house, their very first one. A wooden house now rotted from the weather. It stood ugly against the countless flowers, but everything had to start somewhere. Though she tried to pick at one more plank, the gentle wind pulled her along, eager to retrace her journey.

_ Damian reached yet another wall in the mineshaft. “Do you have anymore torches?” _

_ “Uhh, nope,” she replied, checking her inventory again to be sure. _

_ The groan of a zombie pierced through the silence. Then, the skitter of a spider. The clatter of a skeleton.  _

_ “Great,” Damian said. _

_ Janis drew out her diamond sword. Even in this claustrophobic darkness, she could see the faint shimmer of azure enchantment, reminding her that she could trust in the sword. _

_ The mineshaft collapsed in on itself not long after they escaped, but they had gathered the materials needed to teleport to The Nether. _

_ A click of flint and steel. _

_ Janis stared dizzily at the violet portal. “Are we sure about this?” she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She fiddled with her enchanted armor, enchanted weapons, and golden apples.  _

_ Damian gave her an are-you-serious look that confirmed she was overthinking it. _

_ “You’re right,” she said as they both stepped into the portal. _

_ The heat of a million suns scorched her from all sides, and she immediately wanted to take off her armor.  _

_ Damian glanced at her. “I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it.” He surveyed the crimson land. “All we need to do is find the Nether fortress.” _

_Janis felt as though her skin was sticky wax about to melt into a puddle of flesh. Jumping into a frozen ocean was much more preferable than this, but she knew that finding the fortress was top priority. Weaving through explosive fireballs, she followed Damian. She allowed herself a small smile. After everything they’d been through together, she would always follow him, to The End and beyond._

_ Half a heart. A shrill ringing drowned out the noise of the battlefield, but she could assume that Damian was desperately trying to reach her. But what could she do? All weapons broken, all armor cracked, all potions nullified. The Ender Dragon was as ruthless as it looked, and it was a miracle that Janis hadn’t been killed upon impact. _

_ She tugged helplessly on her last string of hope and reason. She had to free the Endermen. It was their last responsibility before leaving the world. Living for centuries under the rule of the Ender Dragon was no way to live, surely the Endermen knew that? Of course, she couldn’t tell what they were thinking. Their lifeless, purple eyes gave nothing away. Maybe this crusade against the tyrannical dragon was yet another figment of imagination blown out of proportion. _

_ Janis sensed strong arms embracing her, and she gazed into Damian’s warm brown eyes. Oh, those eyes that shamelessly revealed hundreds of thoughts. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Janis said, coughing from the end stone dust. _

_ Damian gave her silence. No words were needed as he raised his mangled bow to the last obsidian pillar. Ethereal light poured endlessly from the jet black dragon. _

The spring breeze finally came to a rest. Janis opened her eyes like she did so long ago at that first spawn point. Twilight began to set in, filling the sky to the brim with reds, yellows, purples, and pinks. The prisms of light reflected on her face as they gave a final goodbye.

A crunch of grass snuck up behind her. She turned around and let Damian adorn her with a flower crown he had started earlier that day. They sat down silently in the petal paradise, content with nothing but each other’s presence.

“How do you feel?” Damian asked her after some time.

“I feel safe.”

“You are safe.”


End file.
